The present invention is directed to a tool transport mechanism for machine tools in which an operating spindle may be selectively supplied with a tool, normally carried in an adjacent storage structure, with the tool being transported between the storage structure and the operating spindle of the machine by a transport mechanism which is, for example, automatically controlled by suitable equipment. Such type of machine tool and tool changer are generally disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,490.
In the past the various functions involved in the gripping of a tool prior and during transfer, the withdrawal of the tool from the magazine and/or spindle, transfer of the tool between magazine and spindle, and the insertion of the tool in the magazine and/or spindle, were controlled by a system of actuators adapted to perform the respective functions and a system of control devices to control the actuators, with the operations being monitored by a system of sensors operable to signal the completion of each motion to insure that all motions will be performed in the desired predetermined sequence. A system of interlocks thus was required to insure that proper conditions are present following each motion before the next motion is initiated.
Likewise, usually the insertion and withdrawal of a tool from the storage means involved a different motion between the tool and the storage receiving means, than the motion involved in supplying the tool at the operating spindle. For example, in the previously referred-to patent, the tool is withdrawn axially relative to the spindle but is laterally inserted into the storage magazine. As the tool must be properly oriented when being inserted in the spindle, care must be taken to insure that a change in orientation does not occur during transfer and storage, and it will be appreciated that where the storage reception takes place, for example, in the lateral direction the relative movements involved tend to increase rather than decrease the tendency to shift in orientation.